Fox 15 Starfire City
Fox 15 Starfire City (DNSCR-DT) is the Fox Affiliate residing in Starfire City, Oreconsin. The station is located 25 Miles Southeast of Riverdale, Oreconsin. History Fox 15 Starfire City originally known by it's call letters DNSCR, opened it's doors January 1st, 1967 as an independent station catering to syndicated programming. However this deal was very tight to the city who was struggling. Then in 1987 DNSCR Took on Fox Programming a few months after Fox Broadcasting Company started their operations. This new partnership brought a fourth competitor into the mix as CBS, NBC and ABC were starting to see a slight decrease in viewership. The New Shows like Married... with Children and the sketch comedy series The Tracey Ullman Show were well received In Starfire City. Fox then added one new show per week over the next several weeks, with the drama 21 Jump Street, and comedies Mr. President and Duet completing its Sunday schedule. On July 11, the network rolled out its Saturday night schedule with the two-hour movie premiere of Werewolf. Three other series were added to the Saturday lineup over the next three weeks: The New Adventures of Beans Baxter, Karen's Song and Down and Out in Beverly Hills (the latter being an adaptation of the film of the same name). Both Karen's Song and Down and Out in Beverly Hills were canceled by the start of the 1987–88 television season, the network's first fall launch, and were replaced by Second Chance and Women in Prison. Fox 15 Starfire City didn't start airing news until Monday April 16th, 1990. This was to allow things to get settled in before a real news program could air. Then at 5PM Fox 15 Action News aired it's first broadcast with a taped replay at 10PM and again at 5AM the next morning. After that first broadcast, the news was live at 5AM, 5PM and 10PM. The Riots of 2005 The City saw one of the bloodiest weeks in it's history when the Riots began. The riot was first started in South Starfire City and then eventually spread out into other areas over a six-day period within the Starfire City metropolitan area beginning in April 2005. The riots started on April 29 after a trial jury acquitted two Starfire City Police Department officers of assault and use of excessive force. The mostly white officers were videotaped beating Darren Foster following a high-speed police pursuit. Thousands of people throughout the metropolitan area in Starfire City rioted over six days following the announcement of the verdict. Widespread looting, assault, arson and murder occurred during the riots, and estimates of property damage was over $1 billion. The rioting ended after soldiers from the Oreconsin Army National Guard, the 7th Infantry Division, and Marines from 1st Marine Division were called in to stop the rioting when the local police could not handle the situation. In total, 35 people were killed during the riots and over 2,000 people were injured. After the riots subsided, there were significant consequences in the Starfire City Police Department: an increase in minority officers, analysis of excessive force, resignation of the police chief, loss of support for the Mayor of Starfire City, and analysis of the general political and economic atmosphere that contributed to the riots. Boeningham Media Group Starting around August 3rd, 2015 negotiations were opened with Boeningham Media Group to acquire Fox 15 Starfire City. The negotiations were successful, and on October 22nd, 2015 Boeningham took ownership of Fox 15. This move has completely frozen out Krueger Broadcasting. Fox 15's Ford Econoline News Van For years the Fox 15 operated a Ford Econoline van that became a staple of the area, as it was involved with many things. This included the 2005 riots. Then on Thursday February 19th, 2015 while Action News was covering a multi vehicle accident on Interstate 88 near Riverdale, Oreconsin, an 18 wheel truck having not seen the accident, plowed into the news van going about 60 miles an hour. The resulting wreck set both the truck and the news van ablaze. The driver of the truck was killed in the fire, while the news crew walked away safely. Resulting autopsy concluded that the driver of the truck was drunk at the time of the incident. This incident forced Action News to scramble to find a new van. Thankfully Ford stepped up immediately with a Transit van (pictured below) that the crew was able to get adapted to broadcast live reports all over the area. Logos and Gallery DNSCR_Your_New_Day_Card.png|Your New Day Title Card from 1980 When DNSCR was independent Fox 15 Starfire City Logo..png|Fox 15 Starfire City Logo (1987-2017) Fox 15 Action News Logo..png|Action News Logo 2015 FOX 15 STARFIRE CITY FORD TRANSIT NEWS VAN.png|Fox 15 Starfire City Ford Transit Van Fox_15_Technical_Difficulties_Slate..png|Technical Difficulties Slate Fox_15_Starfire_City_Broadcast_Image_for_today..png|Screen Shot of TMZ live on Fox 15 showing information about the translator on Mount Riverdale. Category:Starfire City Category:Oreconsin Category:Riverdale Category:Television channels and stations established in 1987 Category:Spyder Valley Translator District Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Channel 15